villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Quartermaine/Gallery
Images and videos of the greedy hunter named Victor Quartermaine from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. Gallery Images Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111950883-1205716 640w.jpg|Victor in his mansion with his dog Philip Victor Q..png Quartermaine.jpg Victor1.jpg|The model of Victor Quartermaine with his dog Philip. Victor Quartermaine with Flowers for Totty.png|"What ho!, for you my love!" Victor arriving at Lady Tottington's porch with flowers for her. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1345.jpg Roll Safe Victor.jpg Getting the Rifle.jpg Fetching the Rifle.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1569.jpg|"There's no nonsense with Victor Quartermaine." Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.jpg|"What you see is what you get." Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1579.jpg|Victor with his toupee sucked into the ground to the BunVac 6000. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1589.jpg Sucked in the Ground.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg|(lowers voice) "Toupee please." Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1838.jpg|(Wallace: "Oh, grand. We take cheques or cash.") "I need it back. NOW.".jpg|"Toupée, you idiot! My hair is in your machine." What did you just Say?.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1891.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1897.jpg Walking Away like a Gentleman.jpg How possible can it be??.jpg|"A Were-Rabbit?" Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-screencaps.com-3361.jpg|Victor with Devil's Horns Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg|"What?! How on earth would those tiny-minded buffoons ever catch such a big rabbit?!" With dismay.jpg Not Impressed.jpg|Victor as he's not happy with Lady Tottington's idea to not kill the beast and allowing Wallace and Gromit to capture it instead of him. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5138.jpg|"I know your little secret Pesto. I know exactly what's going on." Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5146.jpg|(Wallace: Your Lordship!) Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5155.jpg|"Oh yes. You think you can pilfer my filly don't you? You think you can con an innocent woman out of her fortune?" Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5162.jpg|(Wallace: Who, me?) Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5163.jpg|"Well, I got here first!" Tumblr lxhyi2q1xe1qf0kb5o1 250.gif|"I've spent a long time reeling in that fluffy-headed bunny lover, and I'm not about to let some puddle-headed peasant poach her from me!" Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5183.jpg|"Comprenez?" Not This Time.jpg|"You're not going anywhere, Pesto." Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5208.jpg Large 0000002854.jpg|"Come on! Queensbury rules! Put them up, you little pipsqueak!" Victor as he tolds Wallace to fight him. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5395.jpg|Victor and Gromit watching with terror as Wallace transforms into the Were-Rabbit. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg|Victor grining evilly at Gromit, now knowing who the Were-Rabbit really is. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg|Victor smirking evily as he and Philip watch the Were-Rabbit hop away, and Gromit drive off. Need_for_Info.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg|"Spare me the sermon, vicar. Just tell me how I kill him! Err...uh, I mean "it." Grabbing Those Bullets.jpg|Victor grabbing the three gold bullets before leaving. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7104.jpg|"Your loyalty is moving. Sadly, you won't be." Victor as he traps Gromit in the cage. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7522.jpg Eye_on_the_Were-Rabbit.jpg Victor snatches the golden carrot despite Totty's Protests.png|Victor, having run out of gold bullets, attempts to snatch the Golden Carrot as a replacement, ignoring Totty's protests Whacked on the Head... and Toupee.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8107.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8191.jpg|"And if I can't have your money, I can still bag your bunny!" He about to shoot.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8379.jpg|Victor Quartermaine's breakdown. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8531.jpg|"Looks like the buck stops here!" evil laugh. Lady Tottington knocking Victor Quartermaine out.jpg|Totty whacking Victor with her giant carrot, knocking him out. "Fallen"_down.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8706.jpg|Victor struggling to get up.. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8708.jpg Fainting again.jpg|..before he falled back into semi-consciousness. Forced into the Suit.jpg|Victor being suited up in the Were-Rabbit decoy while semi-conscious by Gromit. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8751.jpg|Victor Quartermaine's defeat: being forced into the Were-Rabbit decoy, bitten from behind by Philip, his own dog, and then getting chased away by the mob. |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Videos Wallace & Gromit The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) - The Bunny Vacuum Scene (2 10) Movieclips Wallace's Transformation Into The Were-Rabbit Victor Quartermaine's defeat-0 Category:Galleries